Talk:Divine Soldiers
It is the same as Enforcers (Gan Fall's), right? Ruxax 16:52, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Its Gan Fall's enforcers, yeah. You know its sometimes hard to find these little pages to keep a track of them. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) White Berets I thik we should merge White Berets into this article. Waht do you think about this? El Chupacabra 13:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I object, White Berets are separate organisation. Ruxax 14:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::They are closely related since the White Berets were originally God's enforcers. Police and Bounty Hunters are separate organizations as well, but both are covert in one article on Justice. Both pages are quite short and I think that a merger would help to create a better article. El Chupacabra 15:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::The amount of text on this page already approximately equals that on Police+Bounty Hunters. :::Enforcers were under all the rulers a sort of regular military force, and White Berets are police force. Their parts are also different. I don't see any critical need in merging. It would be better first to try to expand the articles, and then to look if better to merge or not. Ruxax 15:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, then let's try to expand them first. However, it would be useful to add a "see also" section to both articles. El Chupacabra 15:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Death? The enforcers who were forced to build maxim for Enel are all dead, right? No one ever mentioned them dying. 16:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) He didn't directly say he killed them all, but this say he definitely killed them allTerrialstrasz 10:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Got a link that isn't error forbidden 403? 23:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Open normal for me. anyway, chap 274, Enel talk about Gan Fall enforcer.btw, link's from mangareader.Terrialstrasz 04:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, Enel was wrong about some of them being dead, like Luffy and the other straw hats not there. Who's to say he wasn't wrong about those guys? 05:26, April 9, 2012 (UTC) never mind, vol 32 confirmed that all of them,like Conis's father was blasted down but still survived.Terrialstrasz 05:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Split I think the Skypiean "enforcers" and Enel's "enforcers" should be on separate pages. I mean for starters, they have different names in both the original Japanese and the official Funimation dub/subs: 神隊 (Shintai) and 神兵 (Shinpei). See here for yourself. The former is called "Divine Squad" in the Funimation subs (Divine Warriors in the dub), while the latter is "Divine Soldiers" in both the subs and dub. Also, both groups existed separately under Enel's control, with different purposes. I really see no reason to keep them merged, so I suggest we separate them into Divine Squad and Divine Soldiers. 18:31, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I feel like I should point something out about the kanji used here. The second kanji in Shintai 隊 means something like "team, crew, squad" while the second kanji in Shinpei 兵 means "soldier, troops." 兵 additionally has the implication of being low-class or common soldiers, like pawns in chess. In fact, the equivalent of the pawn in Chinese chess is marked with this same word. Seems pretty clear that these are two separate groups, so they should get their own pages. MizuakiYume (talk) 18:55, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I support the idea of splitting them up. 19:28, April 11, 2015 (UTC) If the enforcers are clearly two separate groups, which they are, according to both the Japanese and FUNimation, with different purposes, then I see no reason against keeping them on the same page. So I support splitting them in separate pages. 22:47, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Go for it, I say.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:05, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Five people unanimously in favour. Closing this. 00:02, April 13, 2015 (UTC)